habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Guidance for Comrades
Comrades are Habitica contributors who create third-party tools. This includes but is not limited to: web-based tools, apps, browser extensions, and CSS templates. Becoming a Comrade First of all, welcome to the Habitica family! As an open source project, Habitica fully welcomes anyone in our community who wants to offer their skills to build upon the Habitica experience. To help your creation roll out smoothly and to keep the divide between official and unofficial apps clear to our players, we've put together these guidelines. Please read this whole page before starting work on your tool to ensure that you don't need to change it later. You may also want to check that a similar tool has not already been created at the Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations page. You can join the Aspiring Comrades guild to share your work, get feedback, discuss ideas with fellow contributors, and get your tool tested by other players. Our Github repositories for each platform can be used to check out our code and pull any assets you may need from them: * Habitica Github * Habitica Android Github * Habitica iOS Github Asking for Assistance For questions about using Habitica's API and writing code with it, first see Application Programming Interface which has a lot of useful tips then feel free to ask in the Aspiring Comrades guild. To ensure easy assistance, post a link to your raw code from your preferred repository (e.g., GitHub). For questions regarding the Habitica website's CSS and modifying it with user styles using browser extensions like Stylus, ask in the Aspiring Tailors guild. For general programming questions, there are many guilds in Habitica about Programming and Program Languages. Creating a Wiki Page Once your tool is running well, a wiki page can be created for it and linked to from Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations. This lets Habiticans find your tool easily. If you feel uncomfortable creating your own wiki page, then you can link your creation in the Wizards of the Wiki guild. There, the scribes will be able to create a page for you. When creating the wiki page, please use the Template:Infobox software template to ensure information is formatted and specified correctly. Please note that your tool should follow all relevant advice in the "Rules for Third-Party Tools" section above before the wiki page is created. Habitica's staff might temporarily remove the wiki page for any tool that needs adjustments to comply with that advice. Ask in the Aspiring Comrades guild if you need help implementing the rules! Contributor Tier Process To gain a Comrade contributor tier: * Check that your tool follows all relevant advice in the "Rules for Third-Party Tools" section above, including the "Notifying Staff about your Tool" subsection. * Post to the Aspiring Comrades guild with links to: ** the tool ** the tool's full source code if it uses Habitica's API ** documentation for the tool, if any ** the tool's wiki page if one has already been created Other Comrades might give feedback and help you tweak your tool. It's not essential for you to follow their advice but you might like to consider it. If staff or moderators ask you to make changes to the tool's code or appearance, it will probably be necessary for those changes to be made before a tier can be awarded although you are welcome to discuss their requests if you wish. Once approved by an admin, you will be given a tier or credit towards your next tier if you already have tiers. Keep in mind that higher tiers require more work. If you have posted about your tool to the Aspiring Comrades guild and have not had any response from staff or mods after two weeks have passed, please post a reminder there. See Also * Application Programming Interface * Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations * Pro Git Book - A great guide to learning how to use Git and GitHub repositories. * Hello World Tutorial - A quick guide to using GitHub. Category:Contributing